


Don't leave me now (don't say it's the end of the road)

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Missing Scene, Relationship Study, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: How Riley and Sun find each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tide_ms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/gifts).



> Okay so this is my fill for the Femslash Exchange 2016, for tide_ms. I hope you like it, I've never written for this pairing before but I enjoyed it a lot! 
> 
> Title from Pink Floyd's "Don't leave me now"

Sun’s sitting on the floor of her cell, staring emptily at the wall. She’s still processing everything. She thinks of Joong-Ki, who’s probably extremely happy he’s not the one behind bars (Sun doesn’t think he would’ve even lasted this long), thinks of the way her father had not dared look her in the eye as she was cuffed and dragged away. She thinks of her mother, too. Of how much she misses her, of what sort of advice she would give Sun in order to help her cope with her current situation.

Mostly, she just feels lonely. And then she hears someone sobbing.   

The first time Sun sees Riley, she’s crying at a park in London. The sun is setting and Riley’s looking down, the sunlight reflecting on her light hair. Sun can feel sadness rolling off her, and piling up with Sun’s own troubles. It’s almost too much.

“Hello?” Sun isn’t really sure how it comes out, but Riley seems startled when she whips her head up to look at her.

They’re back at her cell then, and Riley looks around confused. “I thought I was alone.” She says quietly into the dark.

They keep switching back and forth between the park and her cell, and Sun can’t help but be comforted when they’re in London. Something about it feels familiar, and it’s not just Riley’s memories. She thinks. It’s also because it reminds her of training, of long walks when she needs to unwind, of her mother. 

“Me too.” She responds.

Her name is Sun and, Riley thinks, that is possibly the prettiest name she has ever heard. Although she’s not sure how much Sun would appreciate that compliment, so she keeps it to herself and hopes Sun can’t tell.

 

-

 

Red, angry scratch marks stretch over Riley’s neck when she wakes up panting. She could feel it, over and over and over again, the bag around her neck, gasping for breath. Sun could still sense it, an awful memory that’s palpable, crawling over her mind and almost suffocating her. 

Sun sits on the edge of the bed, near Riley but not quite touching her yet. Until she rests her hand on top of the blonde’s knee. Sun isn’t sure if this is what she should be doing, not really used to comforting people; but when Riley doesn’t protest or look upset, she decides it can’t be that bad. 

Then again, Riley is shaking. Covered in sweat and staring blankly at the wall ahead of her.

“Let's get you into the shower.”  Sun squeezes Riley’s leg slightly as she says this, standing up and offering her hand to the blonde.

Riley removes her clothes methodically, barely blinking as she does so. Her eyes are watery but she hasn’t cried yet. Sun briefly wonders if she’s holding back because of her. Once she’s naked, Riley stares at her emptily. Sun feels a pang when she doesn’t see Riley’s usual warmth in her eyes.

Sun steps into the shower and opens the tab, takes control of Riley’s body and starts washing her body slowly. She feels weird in the other woman’s body, not uncomfortable, just different. Riley watches her, intrigued. They visit her cell back in Korea for a moment, and Riley is crying in Sun’s body, and it doesn’t seem to stop.

She hates seeing her cry, the brunette thinks. She feels the need to find this guy and break some bones.

“I don’t even know what a peaceful night’s sleep feels like anymore.” Riley whispers, startling her away from her thoughts.”Not since Angelica.”

And Sun gets it , she really does. It’s not like she’s been having the easiest time sleeping either, being haunted by a dead woman.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep…” Riley trails off, and this, Sun wasn’t expecting  this . She doesn’t know what to do with it, but then she remembers what her mother used to do when Sun wasn’t feeling well.

“Okay.” She says simply, “Then I will stay here.”

Riley looks confused for a second, until Sun gets on the bed and pats the empty spot next to her. The blonde lays down next to her, pressing her back to the other woman’s chest. Sun wraps her arms around her and breathes in deeply. And just like that, they fall asleep.

 

-

 

They keep doing it. Sometimes, it’s because of Riley’s nightmares. They snuggle up close in bed and Sun breathes with her until she can tell Riley is asleep. Some other times, it’s because the brunette needs a break from the rock-hard mattress at prison. She clings to the softness of Riley’s bed, the softness of Riley herself. Most of the times, though, they do it just because they want to. They crave each other’s touch, the comfort it brings. 

But one day it hits Sun: she can never have this. She can’t really, actually, ever have this. 

She’s gonna be locked in a cell for a long, long time. Riley has a life back in Europe. And Sun? Sun is locked up, broke, with no means to travel anywhere, let alone England.  

She pretends she can’t feel Riley’s hurt when she suddenly leaves.

 

-

 

Riley is here and she is pissed. Sun has been reckless lately, getting into fights -both in her body, and in the others as well- and now her hands are bleeding because she spent the past hour punching the wall. Riley’s worried, she hasn’t seen her in too long, Sun won’t let her. She cradles the other woman’s hand, checking the wounds, but Sun pulls away. Again. 

Riley can feel Sun trying to push her away, out of her mind. But she’ll be damned if she lets her do this again. 

So, without thinking, she slams Sun against the wall and kisses her. It’s hard and rough, nothing like what she imagined their first kiss would be like. But she’s worried, and Sun’s not listening and Riley  _ needs  _ her to. 

She needs Sun to know how much she cares, that no matter how much she pushes her away, Riley’s still gonna be here. But right now she’s  _ pissed _ .

She presses her thigh between Sun’s own, effectively pinning her to the wall. Her kiss is bruising, and Sun can barely keep up with it as Riley tugs at her prison uniform. 

The good thing about solitary confinement, Sun thinks, is that it offers some privacy. Certainly not enough, though. She still needs to keep really quiet, which proves very hard when Riley starts paying attention to her neck.

Riley bites at her pulse point as she finally gets the uniform out of the way. She only gets it halfway down Sun’s legs before she slips her hand inside her underwear and pushes two fingers in. Sun has to throw her head back as Riley fucks her, hard and deep, and it’s all she can do not to moan. 

Riley’s high on it, she realizes as she looks up at Sun with her head thrown back and trying so, so hard not to make any sounds. It only makes Riley want to try all the harder to make her moan. When Sun comes, it’s hard and fast and  _ intense _ . She’s out of breath, completely spent. 

But Riley just smiles at her, and then she’s gone.

 

-

 

They go back to cuddling, again, but sometimes that’s not all they do. They get to know each other’s bodies, how to touch, where to kiss, what drives the other crazy. 

Sometimes, Riley fucks her slow and gentle in her bed. She picks up the pace, then slows it down again and she takes her time making her fall apart. Some other times, it’s rushed and desperate and  _ good.  _ Sun gets Riley on the couch and goes down on her until Riley’s screaming her name, hand tight on Sun’s hair.

And, if sometimes Nomi passes by and enjoys the view, Sun doesn’t really mind. Riley’s blush has always been cute.


End file.
